Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by chickenwriter
Summary: Brock and Reba have spent some time apart. Maybe that's all they needed.
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: I don't know what made me write this. I don't know what season I'd put it in either. I'm new at this Reba writing thing. I'm her biggest fan (you really have no idea.) , and a huge fan of the show, and this just shouldn't have come out of my brain... Oh well, It did. I hope you like it! And by the way, I unfortunately do not own anything.

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

A knock at the door had startled the redheaded Reba enough to come down in her pj's to see what was going on.

"She kicked me out. I think this time it's for good. And I don't have my condo anymore because I let you sell it."

"Find a hotel." Reba sassed.

Door Closed.

Door Opened.

"Alright. Come in." Reba let him pass. "I guess I don't have to show you the couch do I?" Reba drew back as Brock gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek. "Yuck." She muttered. Brock laughed softly and sat on the couch.

"Night, Reba."

"G'night." Reba looked around then went back upstairs to bed.

The kids about had a cow when they heard the whole situation, expecially the fact that their father would be staying until he found an apartment.

The children went off to school, work, wherever they went. Reba couldn't keep track anymore. Their absence left Brock and Reba alone, Reba had never cursed a day off until her and Brock had one on the same day.

"Go to the golf course or something, you're driving me crazy!" Reba said to the man sitting across from her at the counter. He was eating cereal and slurping the milk.

"It's Ladies day."

"Crap" Reba put away the pan she was holding. And exited into the living room.

Lunch rolled around and the Ex-Couple hadn't killed each other. Yet.

"You want somethin' for lunch?"

"Aw, Reba. You don't have to make me something. I can make my own grilled cheese."

"Uh-uh you're not touching my stove. I'll make us some, besides, It sounds good." Reba said, walking to the kitchen.

"Why did I ever leave her?" Brock asked himself aloud. "Oh yea."

"Grilled cheese is done." Reba came in with two plates.

Reba was being nice.

She assessed the two plates and handed Brock a thoroughly burnt sandwich.

"Here."

Not too nice.

Brock smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Reba grinned, proud of herself, and sat next to her ex-husband on the couch.

Oh how he loved her smile.

She used to smile at him all the time. She had so many smiles. Sarcastic, sympathetic, nice, flirty, and Brock's favorite, the one of pure happiness. He used to get the last couple of smiles a lot. Not anymore.

Reba really hadn't been truly happy much lately. She was lonely, so lonely. She woke up lonely and went to bed lonely. That was the worst part, the empty bed. Just having someone to wake up next to, to say hello to in the morning. She didn't have that anymore.

"Reba," Brock started. "Thanks for taking me in, I really needed your help."

"You always need my help you moron!" Reba laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Mom! We're hom..." Cheyenne stopped at the sight of her parents laughing together on the couch. "Oh. Well you guys are getting along, I see." She said.

"Unfortunately." Reba muttered.

"Hey!" Brock protested, looking at her.

"What? I didn't say anything." Reba shrugged innocently.

"Sure..."

"Van." Cheyenne whispered, going into the kitchen.

"Huh?" He said, looking up from the sandwich he had just taken a bite of with his mouth full.

"My dad, is in there, flirting with my mother, and she's too naive to notice it!"

"Really. Mr. Hottt is on the prowl!" Van bobbed his head back and forth.

"Ew! Van!" She slapped him, causing him to stop. "That's disgusting!"

"It's true, though. You know, now that he's living here."

"Van!"

"Bow chica..."

"Stop!"

"What are you too fighting about?" Kyra asked as she entered through the back door.

"Nothing."

"Yea, we weren't even fighting." Cheyenne defended.

"Van, I told you once before, if you want to borrow my old ballet tutu, just ask." Kyra teased.

"For Elizabeth!"

"Right."

"Borrow this. Shut up Kyra!" Cheyenne piped in.

"I'm going in the living room." Kyra started out.

"No!" Van whispered.

"Oh let her go. It's not like they're making out in there."

"Who?" Reba was on the other side of the kitchen 'Window'

"The people on TV."

"Van, the TV isn't on." Reba argued.

"Exactly, so how can they be making out if they aren't there." Van protested.

"Okay..." Reba said.


	2. Chapter 2

She started dinner up when Jake got home. The day went by fast with someone else in the house. She hated to say it, but she actually might like Brock being around. As long as he didn't bother her much, and went to work tomorrow.

"Dinner's ready."

"Alright! Dad. Will you sit by me?" Jake said happily. That's how it used to be. But in order for Jake to sit by his father. Reba had to sit by Brock.

She reluctantly agree.

"Sure he will Jake!" She cried.

They all sat down and Reba sat next to her ex-husband.

"Can someone pass the Po-Tat-O's" Van said, causing a giggle out of Reba.

"Sure." Reba and Brock offered in unison, both reaching for the pan. Brocks hand lightly brushed against Reba's. They stayed with both their hands on the pot for what seemed like forever. Their eyes met and Reba pulled back swiftly. Her cheeks became red with color.

"Sorry." Brock whispered to her.

"It's ok. Anybody want more milk?" Reba quickly exited to gather her thoughts.

"I'll go help mom." Cheyenne offered. "What was that?" She said to her mother as she entered the kitchen. Reba was in the fridge. She poked her head out.

"What was what?" She denied everything in that one phrase.

"You know."

"I don't know what it was." She muttered. "Milk?"

"Mom. It looked like a moment."

"Between me and your father? Psh..." Reba laughed. "That's funny!"

Not so funny. Now that she thought about it.

"Mom. Anyone can have a moment. Divorced, married. Even strangers have moments!"

"Honey, it wasn't a moment!"

"So you felt nothing." Cheyenne pressed on as her mother walked away.

"Nothing." Reba replied. "Nothing at all."

Lies.

She had felt a shiver go from her toes up to her red hair. Her blues eyes had sparkled so much she could feel it. A fire had burned deep inside. An ache so painful she couldn't stand it had formed in her stomach, knowing that she could never have him again. And yet here she was, telling people she felt nothing, and going back out there. She loved her life.

"Milk anyone?" She asked.

Dinner finished and Reba was doing the dishes when Brock came into the kitchen.

"Need help?" Brock asked her, staring at her across the counter.

"You used to ask me that every night after dinner when we were married. To tell you the truth I kind of missed it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Reba smiled. "I really missed the part where you always offered and never came through."

"Well let me do it now." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to grab the plates. Reba got a fearful look on her face and dropped the plate. Luckily it was plastic.

"Sure." She laughed out nervously. She pushed him away and ran out.

Later that night, after the kids had gone to bed, Reba was sitting on the couch. She was watching a movie. Titanic. Classic love story. Very exaggerated. She hated it, but loved it at the same time. She heard someone coming down the stairs and turned around.

"Oh, hey Brock." She muttered to him. She was tired.

"Hey. I..Uh..Couldn't sleep." Brock walked to her.

"Yea, me neither." Brock was standing over her, waiting for permission to sit next to her. "Sit down." She said. They sat watching the movie for a while, until it ended. The credits rolled and Reba was just about to get up when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Reba." Brock turned towards her and took her hands in his.

"Brock...I..." They turned towards each other. Reba felt the sparks and wildfires that she used to feel start up . She thought about all the nights in the past they had done this. But she never thought it would happen again, and never thought it would feel exactly the same as it did before. Well, except for the fact that they were divorced and Brock was married with another kid. He wrapped his arms around her. They kissed softly.

"Brock. As much as I'd like to, we can't do this." She softly whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"Why?"

"Barbara Jean." She forced out. That woman had to ruin everything.

"Doesn't matter."

"You are married."

"Separated." He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her again.

"But still married."

"Reba, we're getting a divorce." He sighed.

"Adding to your track record?" Reba pulled back a little, he pulled her back in.

"I'm still in love with you." He stated.

"No."

"Yes, I am." Brock leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss. "She knows that." Reba stopped him.

"Brock..."

"No, Reba. Please." He begged. Reba breathed out slowly, and kissed him longingly. There were so many reasons not to do this. So many reasons this was wrong. But she wanted it, she deserved it. After all she had been through she deserved to be happy. The T.V. shut off as Brock lay Reba down on top of the remote, as if it were setting the mood. They laughed. He ran his hands through her hair again and looked her straight in the eye. "You are beautiful." It was more of a statement then a compliment.

"Thanks." Reba grinned. That grin drove Brock insane. He had missed this. It's stupid that a few nights with BJ ruined his 20 years with the best woman he had ever known.

"I love you, Reba." She ran her hands over his back as he kissed her again. She stopped.

"I still love you, too." She kissed him back, her small hands gliding through his blond hair.

"Your hands..." They were shaking like crazy.

"I know." The looked at each other for a long moment, "Brock...Let's go..." She couldn't say it, as much as she wanted to with all her heart.

"I understand." He whispered, sending chills down her spine. Brock put his arms around the woman on the couch and lifted her into the air. Her whole body was shaking now. He walked up the stairs so slowly Reba wondered if they would ever get their. He was thinking as he made his way upstairs. Upstairs to the bedroom where so many memories were made, where he and his now ex-wife would make another.

She had repainted.

It was a nice color, Reba always had an eye for those things.

"Brock..." Reba forced out. She had to keep thinking straight. "We should wait until your divorce is final."

"No, I can't wait." They stood just out side her bedroom, not entering until both of them were ready. Reba looked at Brock as he stood in the doorway, holding her in his arms.

"Are we..." She thought for a second before speaking again. He breathing was slow and drawn out. "Really going to do this?"

"I don't know, that's up to you." She kissed him heavily. He transferred her over to the bed. Their bed. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Brock had his arms wrapped around Reba's waist, her hand was resting softly in his. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings.

"My God. What have I done?" She asked herself, sitting up. "Brock!" she whispered harshly. Shaking him. " We gotta get you outta here before..." Jake suddenly walked into the room.

"Mom, Kyra took my game boy!" He noticed his dad lying by his mother, who were both in a disheveled state. "Dad?" His eyes grew wide.

"Uhh...Jakie, It's not what it...uhh." He sat up, grabbing for the explanation.

"Uhh...What your father is trying to say is...Don't tell your sisters that your dad is up here."

"But he is. What about my game boy?" Jake whined.

"I'll ground her later. But you can't tell."

"Ok." He closed the door.

"Oh, Brock." Reba snuggled closer to him, looking for comfort, and he held her close. "Why did we do that. Our kids. They have enough..."

"Reba," Brock soothed, "This was for us. The kids will adjust. They're strong. Like their mother." He kissed her head, and softly caressed her hand with his.

"But what does this mean?" She turned towards him, a confused look on her face.

"I don't know." He squeezed her tighter and looked over at the clock. "Reba, It's 10:00"

"What?" Reba sprang out of bed. "I'm taking a shower." She wrapped her small figure in a robe and headed to the bathroom. Brock watched her every move. "Go! Sneak out, somehow."

"Reba. I'm staying here. In the guest room.

"Oh. Yea." Reba laughed nervously.

"Baby, everything will be fine." He blew her a kiss from across the room and she air kissed him back as he snuck out the door. Little did he know, Cheyenne was on the other side of the door.

"Dad? What are you doing in mom's room. And without a shirt?"

"She needed a towel."

Brock tried.

"Dad, I'm a married woman, Tell me."

"I'm not telling anyone anything." As Cheyenne walked away she whispered,

"Bow Chicka Bow-Bow."

"Cheyenne!"

"Van!" Cheyenne yelled as she came down the stairs. She found her husband and daughter in the kitchen, where they usually were. "Do you know where my father was? _Shirtless_?" Van's expression showed that his mind was blank. "Bow Chicka Bow-Bow." Cheyenne hinted.

"Cheyenne, not in front of the B-A-B-I-E"

"No, Van. Not us."

"Then who?"

"My dad."

"With..." Van suddenly came to the conclusion. "Oh!" He looked around. "Ew!"

"I know. Do you think they'll get back together?"

"Who's getting back together?" Reba asked, coming into the kitchen fully dressed and in a fantastic mood.

"Dad and BJ." Cheyenne covered up.

_No._ Reba thought. "I don't know." Truthfully, she could care less if they did. She'd had her night. Cheyenne and Van talked away in the corner while Reba made coffee.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Reba asked them slyly.

"No!" Van snapped "Of course not."

"Cheyenne." Reba pressed, stepping closer. Cheyenne blushed under the pressure.

"We know." She stated.

"Know what?" Reba's worst fear was being confirmed.

"About you and Mr. Hhhhotttt!" Van said, rolling his 'H'. Reba stared at him blankly, then looked over to Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, what me and your father did is... none of your business." Reba took her coffee and retreated to the other room. She found Brock on the couch.

"Brock. They know. Well, all except Kyra. And I don't think Jake really understood." Reba sat down next to him.

"Ok, well as long as Kyra doesn't know."

"True." Reba looked at him. "Why are you wearing a turtle neck?"

"We're you drunk last night?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Right." She grinned. "You know your daughter's gonna do a check." She snapped his turtleneck suggestively.

"Well, I'll try and keep away." He whispered as he captured Reba's mouth in a sweet kiss.

"Brock." She said softly as they parted. "Does B.J. know about this divorce you are getting?"

"Yes, Reba." Brock said monotonously.

"Alright."

"Reba, it was her idea."

"What was?"

"The divorce."

"What?" Reba was so surprised she almost laughed.

"So I guess it's really happening. I signed the papers last night, before I came downstairs and..."

"Stop!" She cut him off with her hand raised.

"Right."

"So, the thing that ended our marriage has come full circle."

"Right."

Reba lay a hand on his cheek and leaned in. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him longingly. A sob was heard from behind them.

"Kyra!" Reba yelled. "Oh..." She sprang up and tried to run after her but she was gone.

Reba found her daughter 10 minutes later, sitting in the tree house. "Kyra." Reba said soothingly. "Baby, let me talk to you." Kyra was crying. " I know what's upsetting you, and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She climbed up into the tree house. "It's just that, with your father living here, I..."

"Mom! Believe it or not, I like B.J. She's my step-mom, and I don't want her and Dad to get a divorce. If they do, Barbara Jean won't stay around." Reba hugged her.

"Trust me, Honey. B.J. will always, always be around."

"Then you and Dad, on the couch? What if he hurts you again?" Kyra broke away from Reba's motherly embrace. "He obviously has not changed. He's doing the same thing to B.J. that he did to you."

"Kyra. They are getting a divorce."

"So you want to help it along?"

"Kyra, I'm sorry." Reba tried to defend herself.

"Yea, I bet. I'm going to stay with BJ for awhile." And Kyra was gone.

Reba went back into the living room with tears forming in her eyes. Brock opened his arms for her to fall into.

"She's mad, at us both. For something I would never think of. Hurting BJ."

Reba wiped away her tears. Brock rose and walked towards the stairs.

"Reba, am I going to regret this?"

"I hope not." He proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Reba?" He turned around. "Will you ever take me back?"

She paused.

"I already have."


End file.
